


looks good on you

by kimjongdae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends, Denial, Friends to Lovers, Gay Feelings, Ice Cream Parlors, Luwoo, M/M, One Night Stands, Slow Burn, jungwoo is a confident gay it's just lucas that gets him sfnjdfjksndf, more tags to come, summer spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjongdae/pseuds/kimjongdae
Summary: in which jungwoo and yukhei have a one night stand and jungwoo panics and pretends he doesn't remember.





	1. i

The thing about waking up somewhere you’ve never been before is it’s immediately clear to you you’re somewhere out of your comfort zone, somewhere your limbs haven’t spent nights on end tracing shadows into the walls, the bedsheets. You can feel how foreign it is down to the fabric beneath your fingertips.

The thing about waking up somewhere you’re fairly familiar with … well, it’s not quite as simple.

The scent of sweat and lemon zest intermingling in the air are the first thing(s) Jungwoo registers that morning; nothing too alarming. His eyelids are still shut heavy and his mouth feels drier than the Sahara. 

Setting aside the fact his brain feels like it’s swelling to a size too big for his head, he’s content. 

He tries reprimanding his consciousness for stirring in hopes of falling back asleep, but to no avail as his eyes, albeit groggily, flutter open. He spots a laundry hamper nestled into the corner of the room he’s woken up in and it’s starkly unalike the one in his room, always filled to the brim with dirty laundry that he’s too lazy to put in the wash. 

This one’s empty, it’s small and it’s white and it’s _empty_ , and if that hadn’t woken him up straight away, the arm loosening around his waist definitely brought it to his attention.

The safe assumption to make is he’d slept with some random stranger from the party last night. It isn’t too far off, especially considering his palpable nakedness – frankly, Jungwoo doesn’t remember anything of last night besides the deafeningly loud bass, the overwhelming stench of alcohol and making out with a pair of lips packed and heated against his own.

But something’s not quite clicking in his head. He knows this bedroom, he’s seen it before and he’s absolutely sure of it – he just can’t fit the _where_ with the _who_. He knows these walls, he’s seen that dark stain on the wall, but he can't place the nagging feeling at the back of his head no matter how hard he tries. 

That is, until he slithers out from under the duvet and sits himself upright to get a glimpse of whoever it was lying on the other side of the bed.

And then his heart drops to his stomach.

He lifts a hand to rub at his eyes, because there’s no way – _no way_ – this is who he thinks it is. There’s no way in hell he slept with Wong Yukhei. He tilts his head to the side, trying to convince himself that if he looked at the guy from a different angle it’d be clear as day that he was projecting – that it had to just be someone who _looked_ like Yukhei.

It’s not helping, though, because the longer he looks at the male, the more clearly he can see Yukhei’s obnoxiously well-groomed eyebrows, the distinguishable dip in Yukhei’s nose, the stark outline of his cupid’s bow. His _lips_. God, he’d made out with his best friend’s lips. He’d _slept_ with his best friend’s lips. Or, not his lips. His–

A wave of nausea hits him like a truck as soon as he’s rushed onto his feet, intent on making it out of there as soon as possible because he’s not having a conversation about this. Not now. Not ever. He pauses for a second, taking in a breath. His heartbeat’s already racing at the thought of having to face Taeyong, who'd agreed to be his ride home after the party before he’d decided to be the dumbest fuck on the planet and slept with fucking Yukhei, of all people.

He makes a mental note to grab a painkiller and some water before he leaves as he quietly shimmies into his briefs, then followed by his jeans because scared shitless or not his headache's still very _there_ , and he really doesn't want to end up throwing up in the elevator ride down. He just wants to _leave_  because it's gotten to the point where his hands are shaking, and he still can't even do that because his shirt's nowhere to be found.

He looks around for a couple of minutes, frustrated and anxious all at once and soon enough, he's bent on the floor, trying to locate his missing shirt under Yukhei's bed when he hears shifting above him. His heart jumps, eyes going wide.

_This can't be happening._

“..Jungwoo?”

 


	2. ii

Looking back, Jungwoo's relationship with Yukhei hasn't always been perfect.

They'd first met on a breezy autumn day back in high school, the two of them seated on opposite sides of a lunch table with Kun lodged right next to Yukhei (or as Jungwoo'd then decided to dub him: the enemy), because of _course_ , Kun would drag along the only other Chinese exchange student in their year. It's not that Jungwoo had an issue with making new friends, because he didn't, he just never liked sharing and with the overwhelming obligations of senior year his designated Kun Time™ that year had very well reached an all time low. 

There was no telling where either of them would end up after graduating, and Jungwoo really had wanted to relish the time he had with Kun, who'd somehow managed to become his closest friend in the couple of years they’d known each other. Having to factor Yukhei into that equation wasn’t something that Jungwoo’d anticipated.

“So, uh, Yukhei,” He coughed, in what seemed to be an intermission caught between the conversation they were having in rapid-fire Mandarin – most of which Jungwoo had been so pleasantly left out of. “Why'd you decide to transfer on your last year?”

Yukhei turned to look at him and blinked. Jungwoo realized he might've been talking too fast, so he scratched his neck and started to repeat his question right before Kun beat him to it and spelled out something in Mandarin (in what Jungwoo'd assumed was a translation). Yukhei then nodded, lips spreading out to one very obnoxiously pretty smile (–not that Jungwoo noticed).

“Sports scholarship.” He answered, his Korean a tad slow but otherwise coherent. “I play football.”

Jungwoo's facial features automatically scrunched up at the mention of organized sports because at some point in time he’d come to the conclusion that anyone who voluntarily associated themselves with the school’s sports teams was the spawn of satan (read: Wong Yukhei) – although that may or may not have had to do with the fact that he’d been dumped by the basketball team’s vice captain earlier that year.

Kun _knew_ that.

Heck, Kun was the one who’d nursed him through heartbreak for a whole month after the break-up, so he of all people should’ve empathized with Jungwoo right in that moment, but _no_. Apparently, Jungwoo’d even warranted himself a death stare from Kun. _Play nice_ , Kun mouthed.

So Jungwoo sighed, and dug a spoon into his fruit cup.

He could do that. He could play nice.

“My cousins are pretty big United fans.”

Jungwoo hated how quickly Yukhei’s eyes lit up at the mention of the football club. He did something with his face and shook his head promptly, and all of a sudden Jungwoo found himself noticing how animated Yukhei was (and he probably would’ve noticed sooner had he not been pointedly ignoring him for the first half hour of lunch).

“You watch?” He asked, leaning forward, stupidly long hair falling onto his stupidly wide eyes.

“Sometimes.” Jungwoo shrugged, the buzzing in the background dying down as the lunch bell _finally_ rang. He scooped whatever was left in his cup and shoved the spoon into his mouth.

“We should watch.” He responded whilst moving to stand up, the creaking sound of chair being scraped across the floor making Jungwoo fold inward, busy picking at a hangnail that’d been bothering him all morning. “Sometime. Uh, together.”

When Jungwoo looked up, he was almost a hundred-percent sure the _together_ Yukhei was referring to meant him and Kun. Which is why when he’s met with Yukhei’s eyes staring expectantly, waiting for a response he’s … a little surprised, to say the least.

“Oh.” He replied, perhaps after a second too long. “Yeah, sure. We should.”

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Kun snorted behind them and kicked at Jungwoo's feet. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dknf hi !! sorry for the short chapter and the Long wait uni's been kicking my ass and i wasn't really sure how i wanted to go on with this for a while before i got to actually writing it down. the next chap will defo be part of the present timeline but !! i felt like a little backstory would be nice too
> 
> <3 <3  
> i love you all so much!


End file.
